


"How does it feel?"

by somanyfangs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Banter, Knotting, M/M, Monster Husband, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Sea monster, Teasing, Teratophilia, actual god of gay, cum, neck biting, rabbit god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfangs/pseuds/somanyfangs
Summary: a thirsty rabbit god teases his monstrous husband into rawing his fluffy behind.





	"How does it feel?"

"How does it feel?"

Tu Shen glances back across his shoulder, eyes halflidded and a subtle curl at the corner of his mouth. The sound in Nian's throat is halfway between a purr and a growl. Years ago he would have loathed that smug look on the rabbit god's face, but now it teases him in the best of ways.

"You know full well how it feels." Not to mention the _view_. The sea monster can't take his hands off of that divine ass; he palms it greedily, groping and kneading at the peachy softness.

"Mm?" Tu Shen cants his hips, giving his husband an even better look at how his cock stretches his hole. "Warm? Tight? Soft and-_ah_...!"

In affirmation--and as revenge--Nian bucks his hips, burying himself to the hilt and turning his lover's teasing into a delicious moan. "How's _that_ feel?" 

"_Oh_," coos the rabbit, grinding his plump cheeks back against his groin and clenching around him in a way that makes Nian's fingers dig into his flesh. "_Very _good. But you can do even better, can't you...?" His voice is breathy and silken, and he lifts his fluffy tail even higher, as in invitation.

Nian scoffs, taking a firm hold of his hips and leaning down to nuzzle at his neck. "That a challenge?"

"Maybe."

The first drag out is slow and measured; Tu Shen's purrs at the feeling of every soft scale and ridge sliding against his insides. It makes him tighten around Nian's cock again, and the kisses and licks on his nape turns into the scrape of fangs, a huff of air that's almost a snarl. 

Tu Shen _knows _that his long-time lover can only play at patience for so long. Even now Nian is resisting the urge to just rut into him, trying to not fall for the god's teasing. But despite his efforts, Tu Shen can hear the raspy hunger on his breath, feel the heat of his palms, every now and then the greedy pinprick of claws. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to betray his growing impatience. It's only a matter of time before he'll give in--and as always, Tu Shen looks forward to it.

Until then the rabbit tilts his head, gladly offering his lover more skin to nip and lick at as his cock slips back inside. Nian's breath is hot between his sharp fangs, tongue warm as it laps against Tu Shen's throat, the soft spot under his jaw, the slender curve of his neck. He pulls out almost entirely, leaving just the tip kissing at the rim of his hole for a moment before filling him up anew. 

Teeth bared in pleasure, Nian begins a steady rhythm, green eyes glinting as they glance at Tu Shen's face. Even though he's struggling to hold back, Tu Shen realises he's waiting for him to _beg_, to ask him to fuck him harder and deeper. Instead, all Tu Shen's gives him is another knowing smile, a defiant look, a gracefully arched back--and a sweet, breathless, _sinful_ moan as Nian bottoms out inside him. 

That little noise is all it takes. 

Two seconds later, Nian has him pinned head down in the grass, hips smacking against his raised ass, jaws locked around his neck. His pupils have turned to slits and the growling in his throat is his lust given voice. He has lost, again--he's so easy, sometimes, to goad and tease and lure and Tu Shen knows how to play him like a fiddle, but in this moment Nian couldn't care less.

The white rabbit purrs and whimpers without abandon now, cheek against the soft grass, fingers curling into the earth and then going limp with pleasure. One of Nian's hands comes down on his, a gesture that's almost romantic, but the other winds around his waist in a far more carnal manner, keeping him _right there_ while Nian fucks him. Predatorial claws tease at Tu Shen's hide, his broad chest is warm and heavy against the god's back, and even his fearsome fangs are somehow loving in their grip around that pale, slender neck. They just keep him from squirming too much, the growl on his breath reverberating through his spine, hot air billowing against the skin of his nape. Tu Shen's own cock is leaking between his legs, and every time Nian finds his _really good spot_ he's rewarded with an airy little gasp.

Nian himself can only think of how delicious Tu Shen is under him, how he wants to fuck into him deeper, harder, every thrust a little more rough in its eagerness. It's bound to leave Tu Shen with bruised cheeks, but he doesn't mind. Nian can always kiss it better later. All that matters now is how warm and pliable and soft he is, how his scent floods Nian's lungs, how every little sound that escapes his pink lips makes Nian want to _ruin _him. The sea monster lets go of his scruff only to growl and pant and groan by his ear instead, and Tu Shen reaches up a pale hand to his husband's powerful neck, both to caress and to hold on.

But even in the heat of it, the fervent bucking of his hips slow down--and then Nian pulls out. There's no time to wonder why before he's already turned his lover over, laying him down on his back instead. His hands are firm in their greed and maneuver him with ease, immediately yanking him closer by the hips; Tu Shen gives a little laugh, spreading his legs wide for him and letting Nian crowd in between his thighs.

"Were you getting bored?" the rabbit taunts, rolling his hips and frotting up against the heavy cock that's dripping pre on his milky stomach. 

Nian shakes his head.

"... so I can see your face."

The grumbled confession softens Tu Shen's eyes, and his fingers cup Nian's head, pulling him down for a kiss on the snout. In response, a thick, monstrous tongue licks its way from Tu Shen's waist to his collarbone, and the tingling breath of cold in its wake makes the rabbit tremble, arching his back to meet it. Eager to feel him back inside, the god reaches down to Nian's cock, feeling how it practically pulsates under his fingertips. The touch makes Nian snarl and grind against his hand, fucking against his palm as if he was ready to come from that alone. But that wouldn't do, now would it?

Tu Shen guides him back to his hole, blushing pink from how rough it's already been fucked. He moans at the feeling of the slippery tip rubbing against his sensitive opening, savouring the sensation for the short second it lasts before Nian shoves his entire length into him, much too impatient to linger. It draws a lovely, needy whine out of Tu Shen, which turns into a staccato of pitchy noises when his monster picks up the pace again. He winds his arms around Nian's neck and spills the loveliest little whimpers into his ear, each tugging at his instincts. When he digs his knees into the grass for better purchase and Tu Shen wraps his legs around his waist, it's not too long before his knot starts to swell.

At first it just makes him snap his hips all the more fervently, relishing in the tightness of Tu Shen's hole around his growing flesh. But soon it starts catching on his rim at every push in and pull out, forcing him to slow down. It has Nian growling with a mixture of pleasure and frustration--and it doesn't help that Tu Shen mewls with bliss at every tug, every time the half-knot pushes its way in. The killing blow comes in the form of a breathless whisper, little more than a purr on Tu Shen's tongue: _knot me_, he asks, fingers winding into Nian's mane. _Fill me up._

Nian can practically _smell_ the heat building in his lover's blood; he can tell Tu Shen is close, from how he rolls his hips to meet every trust, his black eyes fogging over, the n_nh!_ on his lips when the knot slips into him. Something devious creeps into Nian's gaze and he tilts his hips just a bit, making sure that every time he thrusts inside the bulging flesh grinds against his prostate. It makes the rabbit god moan, toss his head back, dig his small claws into Nian's back and gasp for _more_. He whimpers when the knot pops inside for the last time, too big now to pull out, but Nian frenetically bucks against him anyway, fucking him with the small motions that being tied together allows. Tu Shen squirms from it all, the big knot stretching his flesh, pressing right up against his most sensitive spot with every zealous snap of his monster's hips... He shudders, tensing up like a drawn bow, whimpering at the building pleasure and keening as it boils over. He comes all over his own stomach, thighs clenching around Nian's sides, face buried against his chest and hands holding on to his shoulders.

With the way it makes his insides tighten around Nian's knot, he follows within seconds. One last thrust and Tu Shen can feel the familiar flood of wet warmth deep in his hole. Nian snarls, balls flush against his lover's ass, cock pulsing with every gush of cum. Tu Shen clenches around his throbbing cock, still reeling from the waves of his own pleasure, and Nian shoots rope after rope inside him until it starts trickling past the knot, dripping down the god's ass. There's just too much.

They ride it out together, Nian gently rocking his hips until they're both spent and panting and loose-limbed. Tu Shen locks his legs around his waist, happy to feel the tender weight of his husband on top of him. Neither of them will be going anywhere until the knot shrinks, and until then Tu Shen closes his eyes, nuzzling into his monster's embrace and listening to the low purring in the depths of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this short nsfw story was originally posted to [my patreon](http://patreon.com/somanyfangs)! patrons get early access to my drawings and stories and can also unlock access to other rewards, like oc spotlights, sketchbook content, tutorials, and so on. if you decide to check it out, thanks in advance <3 
> 
> text + nian © me; tu shen © [kubi](http://twitter.com/erokubi).


End file.
